Unexpected Revelations
by Diamond'slocket4ever
Summary: Read Uploaders Note about writer... (Karofsky went further than a kiss) secrets are revealed, arguments happen, comfort is given, brotherhoods are formed and near self-inflicted danger happens but is prevented.
1. Chapter 1

**UP LOADER'S NOTE:- This story DOES NOT belong to me IT was WRITTEN by and BELONGS TO my best friend DiamondsR4eva, check my profile for information as, to why I am uploading her stories.**

**Key****:-**

_**Words **_= Added emphasis

- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

_*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc)

_Words = Phone calls, text's and conversations on social media sites etc_

The winners of the sectional's competition had just been announced and the Warblers and the New Directions had tied for first place. Kurt went over to his old glee club to congratulate his friends and Mr Schuester while the other Warblers did the same.

"Kurt! it is so good to see you white boy" Mercedes exclaimed,

"It's good to see you too Cedes" Kurt told her giving her a hug, before being interrupted by someone pouncing on him from behind, wrapping their arms and legs around his shoulders and waist.

"Kurtie! my Dolphin, you were so good, I miss you when are you coming back?" Brittany asked excitedly from her spot on his back, Kurt eased her down, turning to her and taking her hand he gently explained,

"Britt honey, I miss you too, but I'm not coming back, I can't" before turning around to see Santana approaching them.

"Porcelain, good to see you" Santana said with a smile, and a hug.

"You too, great job up there by the way, you did Amy Winehouse proud" he told her eliciting a proud smile from her. He leaned in and whispered to her before she pulled away,

"Can you explain to Britt why I can't come back to McKinley?" he asked as Santana took a look at her pouting friend who was still holding his hand.

"Of course I can" she whispered back. After that Kurt was surrounded by the other members of his old glee club and was attacked in a huge group hug.

A while later Mr Schuester told them they had to go, Kurt noticed the Warblers standing to one side watching him and smiling, as he interacted with his other friends. After saying good-bye to the New Directions, he walked over to them and was swept up in another group hug.

"Come on guys we're celebrating Warblers party when we get back to Dalton!" David shouted and they all retreated back to their bus to go back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Key****:-**

_**Words **_= Added emphasis

- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

_*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc)

_Words = Phone calls, text's and conversations on social media sites etc_

The party started quickly loud music was playing, and drinks were being handed around, and unexpectedly (for Kurt) there were alcoholic drinks as well as soft drinks. Pretty soon Kurt was dancing with his friends and having fun while getting extremely drunk, when Kurt started to stumble Blaine decided it was time to take him back to his dorm room.

"Come on Kurt let's get you to bed" Blaine told his inebriated friend as he looped Kurt's arm around his neck and his own around Kurt's waist,

"Okay Blainey" Kurt answered as he was partly dragged towards the dorms by his sober friend.

When they reached his dorm room he took out his key but couldn't get it in the lock, so a giggling Blaine took it from him then unlocked and opened the door for him, allowing him to stumble in to his dorm towards his bed.

"Thank you Blainey, don't know what I'd do without you" Kurt told him,

"I think you would be just fine Kurt"

"No, no I wun't, I'd be at 'kinley scared all time... you know why came here Blainey?" he slurred,

"Because you were bullied Kurt" Blaine replied in a whisper,

"Nu-uh, 's 'cause Dad found out Karofsky said he'd kill me if I told"

Blaine stood looking at his friend in shock, he didn't know any of that.

"See?" Kurt asked pointing to something on his neck while pulling his collar down, Blaine walked closer to see a scar on his friends neck,

"That where he cut me with knife as warning not to tell 'bout the kiss, 'bout rapin' me" Kurt said before jumping up, he covered his mouth and burst out once more, pacing up and down at the side of his bed,

"Oh my god, I'm not supposed to tell, he's gonna find me, gonna kill me!" he cried out, and kept mumbling the same words over and over, as Blaine grabbed him.

Blaine was in shock but he seated himself on Kurt's bed pulling Kurt down and into his arms, holding him until he cried himself to sleep.

Blaine gently and carefully laid a sleeping Kurt on the bed, he knew he wouldn't sleep that night because of the shock, so he stayed in Kurt's room watching his friend sleep, not knowing what to do or whether or not he should talk to Kurt about it in the morning, would Kurt even remember telling him in the morning?


	3. Chapter 3

**Key****:-**

_**Words **_= Added emphasis

- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

_*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc)

_Words = Phone calls, text's and conversations on social media sites etc_

Kurt woke up with a hang-over and to find his best friend in his room wide awake and watching him still wearing his clothes from the previous night.

"Blaine?" he asked groggily and then sat up straight, shock and fear written all over his pale face,

"Oh my god... I...I..." he trailed off as Blaine rushed to be by his side,

"Okay one I'm gonna be sick, two I told you about Karofsky, three I'm gonna be sick" he said covering his mouth, jumping up from his bed and running into the bathroom.

Blaine followed his best friend into the bathroom and started to gently rub circles into his back and whisper soothing words to him while his best friend wretched and vomited into the toilet basin.

"It's okay Kurt, it's all going to be okay, you'll feel better soon"

When Kurt had finished he sat back with a groan, while Blaine grabbed the glass that Kurt leaves on his bathroom shelf and fills it with cold water then grabs a wash cloth and dampens it under the cold water tap taking them both back to Kurt,

"Here, take small sips" he says handing him the glass and starting to wipe his face and neck with the damp cloth, Kurt starts to take small sips from the glass.

"Feeling any better yet?" Blaine asks a few minutes later as Kurt drains the last of the contents of the glass,

Kurt leans his head back and replies, "Hmmm a bit... I mean I don't feel sick anymore... but... what I told you last night..." he trailed off.

"It's okay Kurt I know you must be worried" Blaine started but was interrupted

"Blaine I can't talk about it, please don't make me, I shouldn't have told you when he finds out I told I'm _**dead**_ Blaine, _**dead**_, he's going to kill me, and he will find out"

"No he won't and nothing is going to happen to you I promise" Blaine tried to calm him,

"No Blaine it isn't he _**will**_ find out I _**know**_ he will and then he's going to find me and _**kill**_ me, oh my god what have I done?!" Kurt panicked.

"Kurt, calm down" Blaine called out to him as he tried to take his hand in a soothing gesture, but Kurt pulled his hand back,

"Blaine please go...a-I need to be alone right, now" Kurt told him as tears slowly tracked their way down his cheeks,

"Kur.." Blaine started to protest,

"Please Blaine?" Kurt interrupted desperately, and Blaine nodded quietly heading out of the bathroom and towards the dorm room door, he turned as he opened it.

"I'll keep my phone on and close by if you need me, feel better Kurt" and then he was gone closing the door quietly behind him, that's when Kurt let go and began to sob loudly and his body began to shake uncontrollably, with the force of his wracking, heart wrenching, heart breaking sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Key****:-**

_**Words **_= Added emphasis

- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

_*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc)

_Words = Phone calls, text's and conversations on social media sites etc_

Blaine leant with his back against Kurt's door listening to his best friend cry, and his heart broke for him, but he knew there was nothing he could do, while Kurt wouldn't let him, so he stood and listened until the sobs quieted and he guessed Kurt had fallen asleep, holding back his own tears he headed to his own dorm room, not realising that he had been heard closing Kurt's door and had been watched as he had stood against the door until he left and walked away and entered his own dorm room.

Nick and Jeff watched as Blaine walked to his own dorm room unlocked the door and entered it, looking at each other they pulled their heads back into their own dorm, with big grins and winks at each other.

The Warblers became very confused over the next few days as Kurt avoided Blaine, not sitting with him in practices or at lunch or in any of the classes the two boys shared, Kurt was becoming quiet and withdrawn, and Blaine was quiet and sad. They watched as every time Blaine approached Kurt he would sadly shake his head and walk away leaving Blaine standing there alone. Nick and Jeff who were the only ones who had a vague idea of what was going on (or at least they thought they did), decided they should intervene and try to speak to the two boys, so the next time they saw Kurt walk away from Blaine, Nick approached Blaine and Jeff followed Kurt.

"Kurt!" Jeff called as he caught up to him,

Kurt stopped and turned to him letting out a quiet sigh "Yes Jeff?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"So what's going on with you and Lover-boy?" the blonde asked, "You guys have a lover's tiff already?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeff" Kurt said before walking away.

The next few days Jeff pestered Kurt none stop about what was going on between him and Blaine, that was until Kurt snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Key****:-**

_**Words **_= Added emthasis

- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

_*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via- phone/ text/ social media sites etc)

_Words = Phone calls, text's and conversations on social media sites etc_

Jeff cornered Kurt in the library while he was working on his home work along with most of the other Warblers including Blaine - although Kurt was still avoiding him - and other students.

"Kurt what is going on with you and Blaine you know we saw him sneaking out of your dorm the morning after the party looking all disheveled in the clothes he had been wearing the night before, and you have been avoiding him ever since, it's obvious you guys did the drunken dirty, and life is too short to live with regrets, just sort it out already we know you want to be together and you're so close just take the plunge" Jeff insisted,

"Jeff I told you we didn't do... that... and I don't want to talk about what happened so just drop it!" Kurt tried but Jeff wouldn't let it go, he grabbed Kurt's arm as he tried to walk away, and out of reflex Kurt pulled away harshly knocking him into a table.

"Oh my god Jeff I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, it's reflex because of the bullies" Kurt tried to apologise, but Nick was there helping Jeff up and grabbing Kurt getting in his face,

"There was no need for that he was only trying to talk to you he wants to help you and Blaine we all do, it's not right you guy's not talking. Most of us know what it's like to be bullied Kurt we know what you went through, but we don't get violent, we all had the name calling especially Jeff, Trent, Thad, Blaine and I, because of our sexualities we all got pushed around, it didn't turn us into bullies" Nick spoke aggressively.

Kurt looked at Nick incredulously as did Blaine, while the other Warblers and students watched on in shock. Blaine looked at Kurt and watched as his face went from incredulous to 'Defensive Bitch' and knew Kurt had gone into his defense mechanism and was going to explode.

"_**One**_ I apologised to Jeff it was a reflex action, I wasn't intentionally violent I was trying to pull away from him, because he grabbed me, it wouldn't have happened if he would have backed off like I have been asking him to all week. _**Two you know **_what_** I **_went through with the bullies because_** you went through it**_, Nick _**Your name calling **_as you called it doesn't come close to what _**I**_ went through, _**you all**_ moved here because of name calling? Well apart from Blaine who came here because of more extensive bullying than that" he waited for Nick to nod in confirmation before continuing.

"Well here's some information that most of which no-one knows about including Blaine, he knows some of it and I'll let you in on the parts he knows about and other people know about when I reach them, these parts were witnessed by students and some teachers at school but it was ignored, the name calling and insults such as fag, fairy, lady, princess, fairy princess, Lady Hummel, being told to stop spreading my fairy dust around, that I should have been aborted, I should have been drowned at birth, to go do everyone a favour and kill myself, and being told the girls room is next door, then there was the physical, being pushed into and inside lockers, closets and porta-potties locked inside them too, swirly's - in case you don't know what they are that's when the bully shoves your head inside the toilet and flushes it not caring whether the toilet had been used before hand - kicked, pushed and pinned against walls, picked up and thrown into dumpsters - because that's where **_fags_** like me _**belong**_ - oh and being slushied - yeah, that's when they buy the gigantic _**Iced slushy drinks**_ from the canteen and throw them in my face or over my head, when I arrived at school, between every class, every study period, the beginning and the end of lunch and as I was leaving to go home, at least one was thrown each time depending on how many jocks were there at the time, some times it was the whole of the football team - until four of them joined the glee club then it was four less - and the whole of the hockey team, so we're talking what twenty or more all thrown at once - oh how could I forget the pee-balloons that were thrown at me each morning as well - and yeah that's what it sounds like water balloons filled with urine - well that's the physical stuff, then there was the text messages, the Facebook messages, the phone calls not just to my cellphone but my land line at home and my Dad's shop, oh and the times they T.P.-d my house - I'm sure you know what that is - and when they nailed our garden furniture to the roof of our house, the scratches and spray painted messages on my car, my front door, and my locker, then there were the notes they put through the vents in my locker, put in my mailbox at home through my car's sunroof, and left on my desks in my classes. Now there was the time after I met Blaine that I confronted my main bully in the locker rooms after a particularly hard shove which made me drop my cellphone scratching the screen, I wanted to know what his problem was insults were thrown, and he warned me not to push him - with my arguing back - I thought he was going to hit me so I told him to do it, because it wouldn't change who I am, I'm still going to be gay, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came, he grabbed my face and kissed me and after he pulled away he tried to go in for a second try but I managed to push him away - even though he is like three times my size - I told Blaine and he kindly drove to McKinley to help me confront him again and offer him help - since you know the homophobe turned out to be a closet case - didn't turn out so well so that's the thing that Blaine knew about, here's what no-one knows about, the closet case caught me by myself dragged me into the guys locker room pinned me to the lockers and asked me if I had told anyone else, I told him I hadn't because truthfully I don't believe in outing people I only told Blaine because I was in shock, and then he told me I had to be punished for telling Blaine the next thing I knew I was turned around against the lockers with a knife against my throat while he kissed the back of my neck before forcing my head back to kiss my lips, then he unfastened my pants and along with my underwear pulled them down, he grabbed me down there and told me he was going to make me hard, nothing worked though, so he gave up and instead unfastened his own pants got his own dick out and with out prep or protection raped me. When he was done and was re-dressed he moved the knife to the side of my neck and dug it in too shallow to do any serious damage that I wouldn't be able to deal with myself but deep enough to leave a permanent scar as a reminder of his threat that if I told anyone else about the kiss or if I told anyone about what had happened that day he would use the knife to kill me, my Dad found out about the bullying and the threat although he doesn't know what the threat related to other than the bullying, that's why I was transferred here my Dad and Step-Mom insisted on giving up their honeymoon to pay for the tuition here to keep me safe. Now to the reason I've been avoiding Blaine yes he did stay in my room the night of the party but nothing happened not like you're thinking, I was drunk and I told Blaine the part of the story no-one else knew, before passing out, Blaine stayed because he wanted to talk to me about it when I woke up, but I was hung-over therefore throwing up, and I remembered telling him and panicked and was embarrassed I didn't want to talk about it, I still don't but you and Jeff gave me no choice, so thank you for that, Warblers it's been nice working with you but consider this my resignation from the group, Blaine I'm sorry I avoided you, Jeff I'm sorry for fighting you off and hurting you in the process, it's been nice getting to know you all, now Nick if you'll excuse me I have some phone calls to make" Kurt told them before grabbing his things and leaving the library, leaving everyone present with shocked and disgusted looks on their faces.

Wes, David and Thad watched as Blaine stormed over to Nick meaning he wasn't going after Kurt, so with a descrete look from Wes, Thad followed Kurt, while Blaine confronted Nick.

"You know what Nick _**you're lucky **_because Kurt probably won't tell anyone about what just happened, you called Kurt a bully because out of instinct and reflex he accidentally knocked Jeff over, which only happened because Jeff wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed him, what you just did, what Jeff did by not taking no for an answer that was bullying, but like I said luckily for you Kurt won't say anything so you won't be kicked out for what you did. You know what else Nick, he may have _**accidentally**_ hurt the_** love of your life**_, but _**you**_ just _**cost me mine**_, _**you just handed Kurt a death sentence**_, because as been as it was all _**recorded**_ and is probably up on the internet by now, being passed between all the schools, that bully _**is going to know**_ Kurt told someone, and he's _**not**_ the type of guy to _**back out **_of a threat he's made _**he's going to go through with it**_. So _**Thank you Nick **_for costing the Warblers a _**talented**_ singer - their _**only**_ countertenor -, the school a _**really intelligent **_student, _**all of us **_an _**amazing**_ friend, and _**me my best friend **_and _**love of my life**_, if I don't manage to protect him and he gets hurt I will never forgive you" Blaine told him angrily before turning around to leave, but being stopped by Wes and David each with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thad went after Kurt don't worry he'll be okay" David whispered in Blaine's ear, while Wes looked around the room at the students that were present and cleared his throat.

"Pay attention boys and I mean everyone in the room not just the Warblers who are present. As Blaine just stated everything that just happened here to Kurt _**is bullying **_and if any of you have any evidence of what just happened and pass it around by any means _**it**_ is also _**bullying**_, _**destroy **_and_** delete **_that evidence this_** instant**_, if you do _**not**_ and you upload it to the internet or pass it on to anyone _**I will make sure**_ that _**every**_ single person involved is _**reported**_ and made to _**leave**_ this school, any _**Warblers'**_ involved will _**no**_ longer be welcome and will be _**out**_ of the Warblers before _**they**_ or _**we**_ can _**finish**_ the Warbler cry, and _**believe me I will find out who you are**_, _**UNDERSTOOD?!**_" Wes threatened in his head councilman voice.

"Yes Wes!" the students replied, none of them wanted to face the 'Wrath of Councilman Wes' he was a scary force to be reckoned with, Wes nodded at them and then he and David lead Blaine away.

"I have to find Kurt" Blaine told them, close to tears,

"We know" the other two boys replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Key****:-**

_**Words **_= Added emphasis

- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

_*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc)

_Words = Phone calls, text's and conversations on social media sites etc_

Kurt was standing by a window at the far end of the corridor from the library, when Thad found him, he started to approach him but saw that he was in the middle of a call, so he decided to wait until he was finished with his call to speak to him.

_*The phone conversation*_

_"I need your help 'Cedes, and please don't ask questions, I can't ask anyone else if I ask Finn he'll freak out and tell Dad, if I ask Puck or any of the other guys they'll be suspicious and ask questions" Kurt said,_

_"Okay I won't ask questions, what is it boo, what do you need?" Mercedes asked,_

_"I need you get Dave's number for me, but don't ask anyone, it should be in any of the football player's phone contacts, slip Finn's phone from his pocket if you have to I'm sure he has his number, and he's slow enough to believe he dropped his phone and you were just picking it up and returning it" Kurt told her,_

_"Dave as in Dave Karofsky that Dave's number?" she asked,_

_"Yes that Dave 'Cedes" he replied,_

_"Oh hell to the no, boo I can't go getting __**his**__ number for you" she told him,_

_"Please 'Cedes I __**need**__ you to do this for me, it's important" Kurt coerced her,_

_"Okay boo I'll do this for you but if you get found out it I had nothing to do with it" Mercedes gave in,_

_"Okay I promise, you had no part in it" he replied_

_"I'll get it in glee practice while I'm there in the morning and text you" she told him,_

_"Okay thank you 'Cedes I'll text you to say I got it" Kurt thanked her,_

_"Okay talk to you tomorrow boo" Mercedes replied,_

_"Yeah talk to you then, bye 'Cedes" Kurt ended the call._

_*End of phone conversation*_

Thad saw Kurt hang up and approached him carefully,

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to face the approaching boy,

"Thad, do you need me for something?" Kurt asked fighting back the tears that had been threatening to fall since he walked away from Nick.

"Are you okay?" he asked wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a one-armed hug,

"I'm fine, just embarrassed" Kurt replied barely holding back his tears,

"It's okay let it out Kurt, there isn't any reason for you to be embarrassed, and nothing will happen to you because we won't let it, you're one of us Kurt, we care about you especially Blaine, you're his best friend he would rather die than let anything happen to you, and as a group not just of Warblers but as friends and brothers, we will always protect each other when needed, and right now you need our protection so we will protect you" Thad told him and Kurt finally let the tears fall.

"Why would you protect me after I hurt one of you, angered another, and then exploded at the one I angered in front of half of the school, in the library no less?" Kurt asked him,

"Brother's hurt and anger each other all the time because that's what they do, but they always forgive each other, and that's what we are, we are a band of brother's Kurt and you are one of us, you're our brother, and besides isn't it a rule between brother's - blood or not - that the only person who can hurt and anger their brother is their brother?" Thad replied with a question of his own,

"I guess so - an unwritten rule - but still a rule" Kurt laughed

"Exactly, so see of course we'll protect you from being hurt by someone who wants to hurt you" Thad told him,

"Thank you Thad, that means a lot" Kurt replied and then burst into a fresh set of tears, causing the other boy to hug him a little tighter.

"Kurt?" a voice made the two boys turn around, to see Blaine, Wes and David coming up behind them, Blaine noticed the tears straight away and immediately approached his friends and disentangled Kurt from Thad's arms and pulled him into his own,

"Oh Kurt, please don't cry it's going to be okay I promise" Blaine soothed him,

"I'm scared Blaine" Kurt whispered,

"I know you are, but it's going to be okay, I won't let him hurt you again Kurt, not ever" Blaine vowed.

Kurt's tears subsided to be taken over by exhaustion it had been an extremely emotional night,

"Blaine will you walk me to my dorm please?" Kurt asked him in a quiet voice,

"Of course I will Kurt" he replied before turning to the three councilmen who were still standing there, "guy's I'm going to walk Kurt to his dorm, he's exhausted, it's been an emotional night for him and I think we could all use the sleep"

"Of course Blaine, if you need anything Kurt let one of us know, we're all here for you, take it easy okay?" Wes addressed Kurt then turned to Blaine and whispered "take care of him okay, and maybe you should stay with him tonight, it's highly likely from what happened in the library and his emotional state when Thad found him and when we got here he may have nightmares"

"I will and I agree, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Blaine told them, walking away with Kurt towards the dorm building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Key****:-**

_**Words **_= Added emphasis

- Words - = Side line / Added explanation

_*Words*_ = Conversation's not in person (via - phone/ text/ social media sites etc)

_Words = Phone calls and text's _

_'Words' = Thoughts_

When Blaine and Kurt entered the dorm building Blaine stopped,

"Kurt we're going to make a stop at my dorm room first so that I can drop my books off and grab some PJ's and my toothbrush, I'm going to stay with you tonight to make sure you're okay, alright?" he asked,

"Okay Blaine and thank you" Kurt replied.

Blaine kept his arm around him and they continued towards his dorm room, when they walked inside Blaine sat Kurt on his bed while he grabbed the things he would need to stay in Kurt's room, put them in his backpack that he used when he was going home for the weekend, and turned to let his friend know he was ready, and finding him asleep propped up against his headboard, Blaine smiled an adoring smile and took his cellphone out to call Wes.

_*The phone conversation*_

_"Hey Blaine, is everything okay?" Wes answered after the first ring,_

_"Hey Wes, yeah everything's okay, umm, are you still with David and Thad?" Blaine asked_

_"Yeah I am, do you need us for something?"_

_"Actually yeah, I need a little help we popped to my room to grab some stuff so that I can stay with Kurt, I sat Kurt on my bed while I got my things together, and he fell asleep, I don't want to wake him while he's sleeping peacefully, could you guys come and help me out, one of you take my keys and lock my door, one to take Kurt's keys and open his and the last one to carry my things and Kurt's bag so that I can carry him to his room I would have just taken our things to his dorm and propped his door open so that I could come back and then carry him there but, and then come back to lock my door but I don't want to leave him at any point just incase you know?" Blaine explained,_

_"Of course Blaine, I understand we'll be there in five" Wes told him,_

_"Thanks Wes see you guys soon" he answered._

_*End of phone conversation*_

Blaine ended the call, looking back at his best friend he decided he looked too adorable and it was too cute an opportunity to pass up, so before putting his cellphone away, he took a quick photograph of the peacefully, sleeping love of his life, quickly going to his contacts and setting it as Kurt's new contact picture and wishing that he could have set it as his wallpaper to go with his background picture, (which was of him and Kurt that Trent had insisted on taking on Kurt's first day, he had insisted that he couldn't get them both in the shot without them being closer together in the end it had ended up with Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt and being so close Kurt was practically sat in his lap - which personally Blaine thought had been Trent's intention, not that he was complaining - Trent had sent it to both Kurt and Blaine afterwards, Blaine loved the picture and immediately set it as his background picture so that he could see it whenever he had to use his cellphone and obviously just to stare at when he was missing Kurt, or wanted to think / day-dream about him) looking at the picture he sighed, putting his cellphone away, when he heard a quiet tap on his door, opening it for Wes and the others.

"Thanks for coming guys" Blaine told them as they stepped into the room, David immediately grabbed the bags, and spare pillow and blankets Blaine had retrieved from his closet,

"That's okay, so where are the key's?" Thad asked, Blaine indicated to his desk where his keys had been since he had walked into his room and started packing his things, Wes turned and grabbed them.

"Ummm, Kurt's keys are probably in his messenger bag" Blaine answered, while David checked, and shook his head when he couldn't find them,

"Ahhh one of his pockets then" Blaine said looking towards Kurt still fast asleep on his bed,

_'I really hope they're in his blazer pocket'_ he thought to himself as he walked over to check his friends pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when he found them in the first pocket he checked, - thankfully his blazer pocket, saving him from embarrassment - he pulled the keys out and held them out to Thad who took them,

"Well now we have everything let's get this show on the road" Wes said,

"Okay" the others all agreed, Thad walked out first and headed straight for Kurt's room, David following behind, and Wes holding Blaine's door open while Blaine gently slipped an arm around Kurt's back and the other underneath his knees and gently lifted him bridal style, carrying him towards the door, Wes smiled and patted his shoulder gently as he walked past him through the door,

"I'll just lock your door and meet the rest of you guys at Kurt's room" he told him as Blaine carried on down the corridor following in his other friends' wake towards Kurt's dorm.

Reaching his destination he found Thad holding the door open just as Wes had while David was just walking back out of the room after depositing both bags and the bedding, on Kurt's desk, Blaine walked straight into Kurt's room and gently layed the still sleeping boy down on his own bed before walking back to the door to thank his friends, Wes had just joined the other two outside the door after closing and locking Blaine's door for him,

"Thanks for your help guys" Blaine told them,

"No need for thanks B. as long as Kurt's alright, that's all we care about" David answered him,

"Yeah exactly, Kurt's our friend, our brother, we care about him, we were happy to help and will continue to do so in any way possible, we won't let anything happen to him, we're with you on that" Thad chipped in,

"And you were right not to wake him, while he's sleeping peacefully without having any nightmares it's best to let him sleep he needs all the rest he can get before the nightmares come and he's too scared and unable to sleep, go back to him B. and we'll leave you to it, if you need anything give one of us a text or a call and we'll be here no matter what the time or even if we were asleep okay?" Wes told him,

"Okay and thanks again guys, it means a lot to me that you are willing to do all this, and especially thank you to you Wes for what you did in the library to try and keep him safe I think what you said to everyone who was there may have gotten through to them, at least I hope it did because I don't know how I will keep him safe if it did get back to _**him**_, I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to Kurt, but I know I will never forgive Nick or Jeff for that matter if it does, I'm going to get back to him" Blaine replied,

"Okay, take care of him, good night Blaine" Wes answered

"Night B." David and Thad both said and the three boys patted his shoulders before walking away, as Blaine went inside closing the door behind him.

"I hope they'll be okay, if this does get back to whoever that bully is from McKinley and anything happens to Kurt I would hate to be Nick or Jeff, because Blaine is not going to go easy on them" David warned,

"I agree I just hope for all their sakes this doesn't get back to McKinley" Thad agreed,

"You're both right and I agree, so we need to do everything we can to make sure this doesn't get out and to keep Kurt safe, because if anything does happen, I stand by what I said I will find the people who let it get out, and first I will let Blaine at every single one of them, including Nick and Jeff since it's their fault it got out in the first place and I have no problem in reporting each and every one of them for bullying and getting them all kicked out of this school, again including Nick and Jeff, because I would rather not have bullies of their kind or any kind in a school that promotes anti-bullying, and I would rather not share a whole school let alone a classroom with any of them" Wes concluded.

After closing the door behind him Blaine checked on Kurt finding him still sleeping peacefully, he grabbed his things and went to use the bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving the bathroom a few minutes later he found Kurt starting to stir a little and decided now would be a good time to get him to get ready for bed.

"Kurt" Blaine quietly called out,

"Kurt come on, wake up for me, you can go back to sleep soon, but I don't think you will be happy with me in the morning if you sleep in your uniform"

Kurt's eyes slowly opened and he sat up rubbing them,

"Hi" he said quietly, shyly looking at Blaine, then around the room,

"How'd I get to my room? I don't remember coming here, the last thing I remember is sitting on your bed in your dorm" he said in confusion.

"Ummm, you fell asleep while I was grabbing my stuff, so I called Wes and he, David and Thad came to help me, David grabbed both our bags, Wes grabbed the keys for my door, I found your keys and gave them to Thad then he came here and unlocked the door holding it open, David brought the bags and spare bedding from my room and put them on your desk, and I carried you here while Wes held my door open then closed and locked it behind us" Blaine told him sheepishly.

"You carried me? Why didn't you just wake me up and let me walk?" Kurt asked in surprise,

"I didn't want to wake you, you were so peaceful and after the emotional night you've had I didn't want to wake you from a peaceful sleep knowing your dreams may not stay peaceful all night" Blaine explained, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Ummm I'm going to change" Kurt said getting up and grabbing his PJ's and making his way into his bathroom. When Kurt returned Blaine had made the second bed up and was sat waiting for him.

"Are you okay? If you want to get into bed I'll turn the lights off" Blaine offered,

"Yeah I'm okay, just tired, thank you Blaine" Kurt replied getting into bed, once he was settled Blaine turned off the light and got into the bed he had made up,

"Good night Kurt"

"Good night Blaine, and thank you for staying with me"

"Any time"

The two boys fell asleep quickly, Blaine was woken an hour later by Kurt whimpering in his sleep, so he went to him to soothe him, managing to do so without waking him, but the nightmares and whimpering kept coming until in the early hours of the morning when he climbed into bed with his friend and held him the rest of the night, which resulted in them both sleeping peacefully.


End file.
